Enemigo
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Levi nos cuenta como es su vida con Eren, el amor de su vida. /One-shot-EreRi-Violencia/


_Todo mi odio no lo puedo contener_

 _no me ahogare en tus pensamientos sin sentido_

 _asi que puedes intentar hacerme llorar_

1

Eren es el chico de mi sueños. Aunque realmente nunca tuve un estereotipo de chico fijado en mi mente. No era de reparar en esos detalles.

Me llamo Levi Ackerman y soy gay. Sí, gay, homosexual, maricón, puto, muerde almohadas. No importa el mote, de cualquier modo ya estoy acostumbrado a que algunas _ciertas_ personas se muestren peyorativas hacía a mí.

¿Qué si me afecta? Claramente sí.

De igual modo ya no respondo esos insultos, tengo veintisiete años como para detenerme a dialogar con mis acosadores. Ya tuve muchos de esos en la escuela básica.

En fin, soy Levi Ackerman, de nuevo se los digo, tengo veintisiete años y soy gay. ¿Es suficiente? ¿No? Bueno. Empezaré mi historia. La historia de Eren y yo.

2

Cuando cumplí veinticinco había conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto. Tenía un buen puesto en un bufete de abogados, un bonito departamento en una de las zonas más lujosas de todo Berlín y un gato negro bonachón y consentido al que llamaba Dante.

Soy gay pero no por serlo me hace promiscuo como todo mundo piensa. No, realmente soy distinto al gremio. No es que acuse a mis congéneres de ser unos ninfomanos, para nada. Pero yo tengo más recato. He tenido dos parejas. Y con ninguna había conseguido el tan anhelado sexo.

No pude, me dio miedo al final. Explicaré por qué.

Me considero o consideraba activo y de pronto mis dos ex parejas me salieron con que ellos no mordían la almohada y no permitían que les rompieran el culo. Por eso habían salido con alguien como yo, porque soy pequeño de estatura y delgado.

Eso me enfada. Sí, soy bajito pero no tengo una complexión delicada, soy un hombre de cuerpo fibroso, abdomen marcado y brazos fuertes. Obviamente ellos no pensaron en ello y creyeron erróneamente que yo me dejaría romper el culo.

No lo hice. No con ellos, al menos.

Pero sí, me rompieron el culo poco después. A los veinticinco.

Y sí, adivinaron. Fue Eren, mí Eren.

Eren Jaeger apareció en mi vida gracias a mi hermana melliza: Mikasa. Si olvide mencionarla discúlpenme, ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

El ser gay le afectó al setenta por ciento de mi bien aparentada familia. Mikasa incluso se atrevió a lanzar comentarios despectivos a mí persona.

Como sea, Eren llegó a mí vida porque Mikasa fue su flamante novia número nueve. El cabrón no es gay, obviamente. Él es más como un hetero-curioso. Así los llamaba yo.

Mikasa lo presentó en la cena familiar de navidad. Yo detestaba ir pero tuve que torcer el brazo porque mi madre siempre manipuladora me convenció de asistir.

Ahí lo conocí. Debo decir que a pesar de todo el tedio que representaba tener que convivir con mi homofóbica familia en una cena algo bueno salió de ello.

Mi amistad con Eren.

Eren Jaeger tenía diecinueve años. Era un muchacho de voz escandalosa y preciosos ojos verdes. Más alto que yo, por supuesto. Metro ochenta y tres.

Durante toda la velada él me hizo olvidar los malos ratos que Mikasa me hizo pasar.

Eren poco después se convirtió en mi todo.

3

Eren Jaeger tenía un temperamento terrible. Celoso impulsivo y manipulador nato.

Lo descubrí luego de un año y medio, cuando nuestra cercanía y complicidad nos orilló a una relación. Yo estaba encantado porque el chico que yo quería me hacía caso a pesar de sus reservas y de su sexualidad.

Eren me propuso ser su novio y acepté al instante. Le di mi confianza y lo invité a mi apartamento para que viviéramos juntos. Cabe aclarar que Mikasa y Eren ya habían terminado y muy mal, él estaba a la mitad de su carrera de medicina y yo quería apoyarlo con todo.

Sí, yo pagué los gastos totalitarios. El dinero no era problema, porque si era por Eren…

Empero las cosas buenas levantan rumores y sospechas. Lo descubrí gracias a mis mejores amigos: Farlan e Isabel, que debo decir eran pareja y siempre se la pasaban conmigo. Ellos me advertían que el consentir a Eren en todo no estaba bien y que debía parar.

¿Parar qué? Nadie me obligaba, lo hacía por amor a Eren.

No me importaba darle mi tarjeta de crédito o comprarle un auto. El dinero iba y venía. Sin embargo eso no los confortó y mi chismosa amiga fue a correr a contarle mis asuntos a Erwin, mi ex. Un empresario de origen griego que no estaba muy contento con esa noticia.

― ¿Te has dado cuenta que esto es una locura, Levi? ―esa era la voz de Erwin totalmente enfadado.

Erwin y yo llevábamos una buena relación de amigos. Él ya estaba en pareja desde hace tiempo con un sujeto muy grandote y varonil llamado Mike.

Sabía que Er no sentía celos en absoluto, él se preocupaba por mí. Y yo estaba cegado.

Eren me cegó.

4

\- ¿Qué quería? – Eren comenzaba a irritarme con sus celos infundados.

\- Nada, Eren. Sólo llamaba para saber cómo seguía.

Finalmente llegué a los veintisiete. Eren se había convertido en un holgazán infiel que se acostaba con tantas mujeres como le era posible.

Y luego me follaba a mí con odio, con asco. Como si el solo tocarme le hiciera sentir repulsión y en cada embestida él me deslizaba al oído: maricón.

 _Jodido marica de mierda_

La lluvia de golpes no se detenía. Pero cuando él me miraba tendido en el piso con un charco de sangre rodeando mi cabeza entonces se agazapaba y me tomaba entre sus brazos con la promesa de portarse mejor si yo lo hacía.

Eren nunca tenía la culpa. Todo era mi culpa por ser gay, por ser un marica que creía en los cuentos de hadas. Por haberme dejado follar por un hombre que nunca me amó.

\- ¿Acaso le dijiste que te golpeé?

\- Por supuesto que no.

Eren seguía mirando el televisor y yo mientras tanto me empolvaba la nariz roja.

5

Deben saber que escribo todo esto desde mi habitación con Eren a mi lado. Acabamos de tener sexo. Ha sido rudo como siempre. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Él sigue igual y yo creo que está bien. No quiero perderlo.

Háganme un favor, si leen esto…

No se lo den a Eren.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **Amo escribir sobre Eren malo, es como un fetiche. Y creo que seguiré escribiendo sobre Eren así hasta que pueda reconciliarme con él. No sé, creo que Eren puede ser más brutal y sádico. El próximo fic tratará de Eren sádico pero aun no quiero subir nada.**

 **Besitos de chocolate.**


End file.
